halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiversal Battlefront
Multiversal Battlefront is a first & third person shooter video game, where all army factions battle each other for Multiversal Domination. Factions (Armies) (Add your faction here.) All Star Rebel Republic (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (Starter) *Patricia the Skunk (Starter) *SPARKY (Starter) *Jackbot Nega (Unlockable) *Combot Nega (Unlockable) *Metal Patricia (Unlockable) *Crossovers (All Unlockable) **Spongebob the Hedgehog **Patrick the Echidna **Squidward the Fox **Ed the Crocodile **Edd the Chameleon **Eddy the Bee **The Piraka ***Reidak the Hedgehog ***Hakann the Hedgehog ***Vezok the Hedgehog ***Zaktan the Hedgehog ***Avak the Hedgehog ***Thok the Hedgehog **Total Drama Characters ***Owen the Bear ***Gwen the Swallow ***Heather the Bat ***Duncan the Dingo ***LeShawna the Panther ***Geoff the Kangaroo ***Izzy the Chipmunk ***DJ the Rabbit ***Lindsay the Fox ***Bridgette the Dolphin ***Trent the Eagle ***Eva the Gorilla ***Harold the Chameleon ***Courtney the Cat ***Beth the Meerkat ***Cody the Hedgehog ***Tyler the Monkey ***Katie & Sadie the Pandas ***Justin the Hawk ***Noah the Bandicoot ***Ezekiel the Moose ***Alejandro the Echidna ***Sierra the Hedgehog ***Chris Mclean the Hedgehog ***Chef Hatchet the Turtle ***Cameron the Giraffe ***Lightning the Crocodile ***Zoey the Fox ***Scott the Weasel ***Jo the Echidna ***Mike the Hedgehog ***Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid ***Anna Marie the Bat ***Brick the Echidna ***Sam the Albatross ***Dawn the Mongoose ***B the Tasmanian Devil ***Staci the Panda **Mung Daal the Monkey **Schnitzel the Gorilla **Mr. Krabs the Crab **The Mobian Monsters ***Meltdown the Crocodile ***Xplode the Hedgehog ***Thunder the Echidna ***Corroder the Crab ***Rotor the Fox ***Drilldozer the Echidna ***Jetbug the Bee ***Nitroblast the Gorilla ***Waspix the Wasp ***Raw Jaw the Echidna ***Fangz the Wolf ***Scorpio the Scorpion ***Toxic Reapa the Chameleon ***Jawblade the Shark ***Splitface the Skunk ***Speeda Demon the Hedgehog ***Core Hunter the Gorilla ***Voltix the Cat ***Thornraxx the Wasp ***XT4 the Spider ***Pyrox the Bull ***Scarox the Spider ***Ogrum the Bear ***Bruizer the Echidna ***Aquagon the Crocodile ***Dragon Bolt the Dragon ***Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil **Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs **Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog **Boggy B the Worm **Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon **The Rahkshi ***Turahk the Wolf ***Guurahk the Wolf ***Lerahk the Wolf ***Panrahk the Wolf ***Vorahk the Wolf ***Kurahk the Wolf **Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog **Sanford the Echidna **Mecha Deimos **The Angry Birds ***Red Bird the Cardinal ***Blue Bird the Bluebird ***Yellow Bird the Canary ***Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch ***White Bird the Chicken ***Boomerang Bird the Toucan ***Big Brother Bird the Cardinal ***Orange Bird the Oriole ***Pink Bird the Galah ***Mighty Eagle the Eagle **The War Monsters ***Congar the Giant Gorilla ***Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog ***Togera the Giant Lizard ***Titan Mecha Robo-47 ***Preytor the Giant Mantis ***Raptros the Giant Dragon ***Agamo the Giant Echidna ***Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth ***Titan Metal Ultra-V **The Giants ***Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil ***Titan Metal Bouncer ***Crusher the Giant Echidna ***Swarm the Giant Bee ***Hot Head the Giant Crocodile ***Ninjini the Giant Fox ***Thumpback the Giant Whale ***Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat **Flapjack the Fox **Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile **Bubbie the Giant Whale **Grim the Mobian Skeleton **Commando Man **Magma Man Transdimensional Allience (DARKEST) *Darkstorm (DLC Character) *Bakuu (Playable) *Teniahk (Unlockable character) *Anu (DLC Character) *Whitelight Tanuki (DLC) *Kirara the Half Vampire (Playable/Heroic Character) *Apocalian Military (Starter Characters) Serpentan Separatists (Darkest) *Queen Serpenia fo Serpenta (DLC Character) *Naga Military (Playable Characters) **Naga Foot Soldier **Naga Tacticians **Naga Venom Masters **Naga Heavies/Contrictors EggPlankton Empire (SB100) *Dr. EggPlankton (Starter) *HenchCombats (Starter) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot (Unlockable) **Purplebot (Unlockable) **Blackbot (Unlockable) **Whitebot (Unlockable) **Pinkbot (Unlockable) *Jack-4 Commander (Starter) *Kai the Hedgehog (Starter) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Starter) *Zane the Gorilla (Starter) *Tensai the Shark (Unlockable) *Clyde the Chameleon (Unlockable) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Unlockable) *Metal Jack (DLC) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Unlockable) *Archer the Crocodile (Unlockable) *Crossover Vilains (Unlockables) **Vezon the Hedgehog **King Pig the Pig **The Serpentine ***Pythor the Anaconda ***Skales the Cobra ***Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper ***Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor ***Acidicus the Spitting Cobra **Blainley the Skunk **Punk Man Intelligence Technology Systems (JTH) *Josh the Hedgehog (Starter) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (Unlockable) *Thomas the Echidna (Unlockable) *Yuki the Hedgecat (Starter) *Shizuku the Hedgecat (Unlockable) *Alice the Cat (Starter) *Louie the Fox (Unlockable) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (Unlockable) *Golver the Mineralhog (Unlockable) *Jesse the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Rey the Hedgedragon (Starter) *Solar the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Lunar the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Silvold the Mineralhog (Unlockable) *Nitro the Techno Echidna (Unlockable) Equera Empire (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (Starter) *Aeron the Hedgebat (Starter) *Platinum the Mineralhog (DLC) *Copper the Mineralhog (DLC) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (Starter) *Skyflame the Hawk (Unlockable) *Ultra Rise-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Pyrus-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Subterra-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Haos-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Darkus-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Aquos-J (Unlockable) Aneas Empire (VTE) *Lord Septimus (Starter) *General Castiel (Starter) *Gemelle (Starter) *Anona (Unlockable) *Orien (DLC) *Ceberus, Guardian of Hades (Premium character; only unlocked through limited-time only DLC) *Aneas Military (Starters) (more coming soon... [[User:VenomTheEchidna|'OOOO']] [[User Talk:VenomTheEchidna|'OOHHH.']] 15:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ) Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology (AVRMC) *Joshua Zephyrius (Starter) *Thomas Atlanteum (Unlockable) *Louisius Salamandra (Unlockable) *Raymond Jetterra (Unlockable) *Caitlineia Eurius (Starter) *Alice Argentum (Starter) *Jesse Argentum (Starter) *Cordelia Eurius (Unlockable) *Reius Draganea (Starter) *Flarius Draganea (Unlockable) *Severina Zephyrius (Unlockable) Shell System (AVRMC) *Doctor Shell (Starter) *S-0001 Shell Head (Unlockable) *Aden Fercolasia (Starter) Other (Anybody) *Kahn the Ghosthog (SB100) (New) *Xi-Suxam the Kinemancian Porcupine (JTH) *Blade the Hedgehog (SB100) *Pandora the HedgeSkunk (SB100) *Jealousy the Ghosthog (SB100) Game Modes Battlefront Mode In this Game Mode, capturing Command Posts is your primary objective. Each coloured command post belongs to each team's faction & neutral command posts appear white, anyone can collect them, no matter if the command post is neutral or it belongs to the enemy. To capture the command post, stand near & defend the area until you converted the post to your faction's control. The reinforcement meters indicate how many immortals available for each faction. Kessen Mode In this game mode, it's all about tatics & strategies. You must command your entire army to fight against the enemies' army, with officers getting their own units in the battlefield. You can even begin a War Council to prepare their strategies & choose the best one of the player's choosing, before the battle begins. You can even use the special maneuvers to your advantage either a small or large chance of decreasing your opponent's units & maybe even their morale bar. Remember, your Leading General are the focus, because if you take out the enemy's general, forcing him/her to flee, then victory is yours. If vice versa, you would lose. The last Leading General standing wins. Domination Mode The objective of Domination is to control different checkpoints until the game limit is reached. The more checkpoints a team holds, the faster the points will be given to that team. If a team controls no checkpoints, no points will be given. A team can get a checkpoint simply by touching the checkpoint. The opposing team can touch the checkpoint at any time to take control of it. The first team to reach the game limit wins. Capture the Flag Mode The objective of Capture the Flag (CTF) is to capture the enemies flag and return it to your flag to score a point. Teams only have one flag each. If both teams have the flag at the same time, no one can score until the flag is returned to the base. The first team to reach the game limit wins the match. Assault Mode This game type is played with two opposing teams, one assaulting a "base" and the other defending it. The map is set up with a countdown timer and a number of objectives which the attacking team must complete (usually in sequence) such as destroying something, entering an area, triggering a button, etc. The team who first attacks then defends, and attempts to defend for the entire time they attacked. This means one key element-speed. The faster the first team completes their attack, the lesser time they need to defend. If they can defend their base till the last second, they win the map. If the team defending first assaults the base faster than the other team, they win the map. If both teams defend for the maximum amount of time the map is a tie. Story Mode Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes (NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC, WE GIVE BIG CREDIT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.) All Star Forever! (All Star Rebel Republic) Chapter 1: The All Star Era has begun! (Grassy Field Battle) Characters: Jack & Patricia Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Battle Music: Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Command Post within the Enemy's Barracks. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Easier to take out the soidlers. New Troopers available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: A Separatist Ambush (Attack in the Swamp Lands) Characters: Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Battle Music: Donkey Kong 64 - Army Dillo Battle Hypothetical Conditions: Capture All Command Posts or reduce enemy forces to 0. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Weakening the forces down to 50%, effecting Chapter 5. Enable Darkstorm to appear as an ally in Chapter 7. Chapter 3: Command Post Comeback (Station Square Battle) Characters: Jack, Patricia, SPARKY & Metal Patricia Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Music: SpongeBob: Battle for Biniki Bottom - Poseidome Hypothetical Conditions: Capture the Enemy's Main Base Command Post. Hypothetical Change & Effect: New Guard Jack-5 Bots, Medium & Heavy are available, increasing the chances of defending their Command Posts. Their dominance of the battlefield increases, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 4: All Star Spirit vs. the Intelligent Ancient Mind (Battle of Green Hill) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Big Top Bop Hypothetical Conditions: Thwart the I.T.S.'s secret strategy by defeating Golver & Silvold before the strategy has begun, which is in under 1 minute. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables all members of the I.T.S. to appear as allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 5: Demons from the Underworld (Defence of Apocalia) Characters: All ASRR Characters (Minus Jack) Ally Army: Transdimensional Allience Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Battle Theme: Headhunterz - Scrap Attack (Defqon. 1 Anthem 2009) Hypothetical Conditions: Thwart the Queen Serpenia's plan by helping Jack protect Darkstorm within 8 minutes, getting him to safety from the Naga Military. Defeat the Naga Military & capture the Command Post at the West to gain reinforcements. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables the rest of the Transdimensional Allience to become Allies, effecting Chapter 7. New Monster Mokujin Bots in any kind are available. Chapter 6: Showdown in the Graveyard (Equera Empire Takedown) Characters: Jack, Patricia, SPARKY & Metal Patricia Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Theme: WWE - Undertaker Theme Song (Dead Man Walking) Hypothetical Conditions: Capture the Central Command Post in the Graveyard Temple & protect it for 5 minutes from ambushes. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables the A.S.R.R. in creating Ghost Mokujins, which are available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 7: Fatal Four Way Madness! (Chinese Medieval Citidel) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire, Equera Empire & Serpentan Separatists Historical Battle Theme: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance - Nethership/Shang Tsung's Palace Hypothetical Battle Theme: Ed, Edd N' Eddy Soundtrack - Night of the Living Ed Historical Route: Talk to Metal Patricia to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to SPARKY to start this route. Hypothetical Conditions: Defeat all the Enemies & capture all Command Posts to claim a Hypothetical Victory. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables Jack to stop himself from retiring & stopping Layla from stripping his powers. Unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Trust No One (All Out War!) Characters: All ASRR Characters (Minus Jack) Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire, Intelligent Technology Systems, Equera Empire Transdimensional Alliance & Aneas Empire Main Enemy Army: Kahn the Ghosthog (When the ASRR & everyone else' Mind control breaks out of his control) Historical Chapter 9: Grave Danger awaits, A New Leader! (Battle of the Citadel) Characters: Patricia the Skunk Enemy Army: Equera Empire, Serpentan Separatists & Aneas Empire Historical Chapter 10: Final Battle for Peach & Harmony (Final Battle in Station Square) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire, Equera Empire & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Chapter 8: Crossover Mission (Raid at EggPlankton Land) Characters: All Crossovers Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire, Empire Equera Empire & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Chapter 9: Unleash the Beast within (Grave Danger in the Graveyard) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Chapter 10: Final Battle to Immortality (Final Battle in the Citadel) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: Equera Empire & Serpentan Separatists Main Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire EggPlankton's Revenge (EggPlankton Empire) Chapter 1: EggPlankton's Lucky Escape (Escape from the I.T.S.) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombats, Jack-4 Commander & Layla Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Music: Donkey Kong Country Returns - Feather Fiend Hypothetical Condition: Keep the I.T.S. occupied for 5 minutes, for reinforcements to arrive. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Kai & Zane will appear with Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bots will appear in this chapter, also effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: Bringing back the Lair (Battle for EggPlanktonLand) Characters: Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai & Zane Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic Battle Music: Dynasty Warriors 5: OST - Ancient Heroes Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Command Posts at the North, South, East & West Gates, before reinforcements arrive. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Some Jack-5 Bots defect to EggPlankton's Side as his bodyguards. SPARKY is absent in Chapter 6, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 3: No more Mr. Nice Guy (Invasion of Apocalia) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & Tensai Enemy Army: Transdimensional Allience Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Mountaintop Tussle Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Enemy's command post in the Apocron Prison. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Gains extra Jack-4 reinforcements from Tensai, effecting Chapter 6. Enables the Serpentan Seperatists to appear in Chapter 7 as Allies. Chapter 4: Chaos Everywhere Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Kai, Zane & Fury Enemy Army: Aneas Empire Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: SWAT Jack-4 Bots & Riot Jack-4 Bots are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 5: New ways of World Domination (Military Boot Camp Training) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla & Jack-4 Commander Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: ???? Chapter 6: Getting the Alliance Back Together (The Tag Team War) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Clyde & Professor Vulcan Ally Army: Equera Empire Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: ???? Chapter 7: The Big Battle for Domination (The Big One!) Characters: All EggPlankton Empire Members (Minus Dr. EggPlankton) Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic, Intelligence Technology Systems, Transdimensional Allience & Aneas Empire Historical Route: Talk to Fury to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to Professor Vulcan to start this route. Historical Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Triple Trouble Hypothetical Condition: Survive all 4 waves of the enemy forces. Prevent EggPlankton's forces from being defeated by an ambush, by going ahead of EggPlankton instead, stopping the ambushes from happening. Capture all Command Posts or reduce enemy reinforcements to 0 to claim a Hypothetical Victory. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Preventing EggPlankton from losing his sanity. Unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Struggling to Survive (Survival of the Villainous) Historical Chapter 9: Back with a vengeance (Sweet Revenge) Historical Chapter 10: A New Leader is born (Emperor Layla vs. the World) Hypothetical Chapter 8: Ruthless Aggression! (Heavy Brutality) Hypothetical Chapter 9: Layla's Big Plan (Layla's Mission) Hypothetical Chapter 10: Down with the Heroes (EggPlankton vs. Heroes) Rise of the Naga (Serpentan Separatists) Chapt. 1: Protecting Serpenta Chapt. 2: War on Aferdensha Chapt. 3: Serpenia's Scheme Chapt. 4: Hail the new Queen Chapt. 5: Shadow of the Naga Chapt. 6: Desolation of Rebelion Chapt. 7: Venomous Twist Historical Chapt. 8: Battle for Apocalia Historical Chapt. 9: War of Ages Historical Chapt. 10: Failiure and Dethroned Hypothetical Chapt. 8: ??? Hypothetical Chapt. 9: ??? Hypothetical Chapt. 10: ??? Intellect is Key (Intelligence Technology Systems) Chapter 1: Commencing the Intellect Eon (Defense of the I.T.S.) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, and Rey Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Theme: Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings OST Track 10 - Battle Theme 2 Hypothetical Condition: Destroy all enemies or survive until the time limit (7 mins). Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Only Light and Medium Equera Bots are present. New Troopers are available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: Test of Intellect (Grasslands Duel) Characters: All I.T.S. Members Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic Hypothetical Condition: Thwart their attack pattern strategy within the time limit by capturing each command post in their barracks, then capture their main base command post. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: The enemy faction will produce troopers from their barracks from time to time. Enables the All Star Rebel Republic to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 3: Reconnaisance Ambush (Invasion in EggPlanktonLand) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, Rey, Golver, and Silvold Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Capture the enemy's command post within the HQ. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enemy troopers are fairly easy to defeat, but can be detrimental if unaware of their abilities. From time to time, few of the enemy troopers may defect to I.T.S. side due to Alice hacking through their systems. Only Shizuku cannot be played in this chapter. Contidroids are available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 4: New Enemies (Separatist Ambush) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, Rey, Golver, Silvold, & Shizuku Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: Survive until the time limit or defeat all enemy forces. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Gains extra reinforcements from Shizuku, only in this chapter. From time to time, Darkstorm may contact you on how to fend off the Separatists. Enables the Transdimensional Alliance to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 5: Experimental Ambush (Ultra-J Battle) Characters: Josh & Yuki Enemy Army: Equera Empire Hypothetical Condition: Defeat the Ultra-J Set robots before reinforcements arrive. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Light, Medium, and Heavy Equera Bots are present. New Troopers are available. You can use the Royal Mechs, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 6: Giga Fortress Under Attack (New Empire Invasion) Characters: Golver, Silvold, and Shizuku Enemy Army: Aneas Empire Hypothetical Condition: Survive for 10 minutes of battle or reduce the enemy's forces to 0. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: The forces of Aneas Empire are fairly sheer in number, causing the mission to get tedious. The Meson Garm is the location of your command post, so protect it at all costs. To assist your small number of forces, the Meson Garm will fire its Hadron Missiles, having a cooldown of 20 seconds. Chapter 7: Final Battle Royale (Final Battle) Characters: All I.T.S. Members (minus Nitro) Enemy Armies: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, Aneas Empire & Serpentan Separatists Historical Route: Talk to a green echidna '''to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to a '''cyborg hedgefox '''to start this route. Hypothetical Condition: Defeat all enemies or capture all of the enemies' command posts to claim a hypothetical victory. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: There are two phases in this chapter: the Primary and the Advanced. Since the enemies are too many in the Primary Phase and the time limit is not too long, they cannot be easily consumed. A '''secret unit '''is still in process in your main base. It must not be destroyed by the enemy. In the Advanced Phase, the enemies' strengths increase twofold and their troops increase in number. From time to time, the secret unit severely damages groups of enemies with nets of cyan electricity. This ability is called '''Cosmic Storm. Also unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Nitro Bash (Port Cleansing) Characters: Nitro Enemy Army: Equera Empire Hypothetical Condition: Defeat all enemies. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: New troopers are available. You can now utilize the Nitro Troopers, effecting Hypothetical Chapter 10. Historical Chapter 9: Plan ODO (Outpost Defense Onslaught) Characters: Solar & Lunar Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Destroy all enemies or capture the command post inside the enemy's outpost. Hypothetical Condition: The enemy forces are few, but most of them are heavy-armored, thus making the mission tedious. You can now utilize the Heliodroids & the Lunadroids, effecting Hypothetical Chapter 10. Historical Chapter 10: Peace on Ancient Dimension (Historical FB) Characters: All I.T.S. Members Ally Armies: All Star Rebel Republic & Transdimensional Alliance Enemy Armies: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Changes & Effect: ???? Hypothetical Chapter 8: Operation R.E.P.L.O.I.D. (Dispatching to the Mines) Characters: Jonathan Enemy Army: Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Survive the enemy waves and reach the fixed destination. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enemies may appear as unexpected, but is fairly predictable due to a pattern. Hypothetical Chapter 9: I.T.S. Rising (Marching Onward) Characters: All I.T.S. Characters Enemy Army: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: Reach the fixed destination and survive the enemy watches. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: There are only few enemies present, but most of them are fairly strong. Hypothetical Chapter 10: Final Battle Royale - Omega (Hypothetical FB) Characters: All I.T.S. Characters Enemy Army: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, Aneas Empire & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Changes & Effect: ???? Rise of the Imperium (Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology) Chapter 1: Stronghold of Wind (Assault at Zephyeur Castle) Characters: Joshua, Alice, Jesse, Reius, Caitlineia Enemy Army: Shell System Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Conditions: Eliminate all enemy units or survive within a five-minute time limit. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Increases forces' strength by 25%. New Constructs are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: Paradox Showdown, Mind with Mind (Parallel Battle) Characters: Joshua, Thomas, Reius Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Theme: Alan Walker - Specter [NCS Release] Hypothetical Conditions: Thwart their attack strategy by defeating Golver and Silvold and capturing a command post within their barracks. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: No other Imperium members can be played in the subsequent chapter, except for Joshua. Enables I.T.S. to be allies in Chapter 7. Tachyonic Constructs are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 3: Against the Metatherian Revolution (Triangular Strike) Characters: Joshua Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic and Transdimensional Alliance Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Conditions: Each enemy battalion has a center unit that holds one command post. Through a given triangular strike to clear out enemy frontline units that protect the command posts, eliminate all enemy center units and capture all command posts. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: The rest of the starters can now be used after this chapter and Royal Constructs are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Enables A.S.R.R. to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turn of Events (Tag Army) Characters: All Imperium starter members Enemy Army: Equera Empire and EggPlankton Empire Battle Theme: Mendum - Elysium [NCS Release] Hypothetical Conditions: Eliminate all minor enemy units or eliminate the two main battle constructs in the rear. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Elemental Droids are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 5: Breaking Dawn Characters: Joshua, Caitlineia, and Reius Enemy Army: Shell System Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Conditions: Defeat all Shell Guardians at a given time limit before reinforcements arrive. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Royal Automatons are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Overall parameters of allied forces are increased by 20%. Chapter 6: Garudion Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Conditions: A new unit is deployed by the Imperium into the battlefield and is currently in test flight. It is called Garudion and it has few attack capabilities: most of them can attack multiple targets at once. Your command post is there, so protect it from enemy projectiles. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables the Transdimensional Alliance to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 7: Ultimatum Galore (Final Battle) Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Shell System, Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, and Serpentan Separatists Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Conditions: Each enemy army has their own battalion. Survive all four skirmishes to proceed to Phase 2. A massive naval unit called Atlancific Plate will be deployed during the start of Phase 2. The enemy units on this phase have a 1.5x increase in their strength, which will speed up the depletion of allied units. To counter this, the Atlancific Plate has about 10 possible ranged attacks to eliminate multiple enemy units. Capture the command post in the enemy's base or eliminate all enemy units to claim a Hypothetical Victory. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables Joshua and Caitlineia to prevent themselves from missing in action. Unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8-10. Historical Chapter 8: Debilitated Command Characters: All Imperium members (minus Joshua and Caitlineia) Enemy Army: Equera Empire and Shell Systems Battle Theme: ??? Historical Chapter 9: Change in the Wilderness Characters: Joshua and Caitlineia Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Battle Theme: ??? Historical Chapter 10: We Will Prevail! ( Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Shell System, Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, and Serpentan Separatists Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Chapter 8: Fresh Threat Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Aneas Empire Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Chapter 9: Armadean Evolution Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Shell System Battle Theme: ??? Hypothetical Chapter 10: Finale Characters: All Imperium members Enemy Army: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, and Serpentan Separatists Main Enemy Army: Shell System Battle Theme: ??? Final Story: The Secret Truth (Every Faction vs. Kahn the Ghosthog's army) (Unlocked in Every Faction Story is completed to uncover the real truth behind the war of the traitors) Final Chapter Part 1: Kahn's Traitorous War Plan (The Rise of Kahn) Playable Characters: All Hero Factions Ally Armies: All Hero & Villain Factions Enemy Armies: Kahn the Ghosthog Final Chapter Part 2: Factions... Together... Strong... (Everyone vs. Kahn's Army) Playable Characters: All Playable Characters & Factions Ally Armies: Any Playable Factions (Heroes & Villains) Enemy Armies: Kahn the Ghosthog's Army Final Chapter Part 3: True Final Battle for Peace (Faction Leaders vs. Kahn Playable Characters: All Faction Leaders (Jack, Patricia, Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Josh, Yuki, Darkstorm, Dr. EggRey, Lord Septimus, Joshua, Doctor Shell) Ally Armies: All Playable Factions Enemy Armies: Kahn the Ghosthog's Army Universes & Planets (Number of Command Posts) (Add universes here) *Planet Mobius (Sonic) *Planet Zephero (VTE's upcoming comic series *currently unnamed*) *Parallel Planet Antiquus or Ancient Dimension (JTH) *Planet Apocalia (DARKEST) *Planet Antiquus (AVRMC) Battlefields (Name of Universe & Planet) (Add your battlefields from any Universe & Planet here) *Grassy Field (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) (SB100) *Station Square (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) (SB100) *Green Hill Zone (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) (SB100) *EggPlankton Land (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) (SB100) *The Robotic Graveyard (Parts Unknown) (SB100) *Chinese Medieval Citadel (Planet Mobius, Chun-Nan) (SB100) *PearlFang Fields, Morthal (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) *Cyrus City/"Cyropolis", Aneas (The capital of Aneas) (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) *Ventilus Grasslands (PPA) (Josh) *Freeze Snowland (PPA) (Josh) *Diablodia HQ (PPA) (Josh) *Mt. Domini - Dominium Mines (PPA) (Josh) *Kahn's Battlegrounds (???) (SB100) Soldiers All Star Rebel Republic *Mokujin Bot (Yellow varation colors) **Sniper Mokujin Bot (Red) **Mokujin Pilot (White) **Heavy Mokujin (Dark Blue) **Commando Mokujin (Camo) **Brute Mokujin (Black) **Armored Tetsujin (Silver) **Unit Commander Kinjin (Golden) **Inferno Mokujin (Orange) **Earth Mokujin (Grey) **Ice Mokujin (Cyan) **Water Mokujin (Light Blue) **Mech Tech Mokujin (Green) **Shadow Ninja Mokujin (Purple) **Ghost Mokujin (Pink & Light Purple) **Monster Mokujin Bot (Any Kind) *Jack-5 Bot (Green Varation) **Jack-5 Sharpshooter (Red) **Jack-5 Pilot (Yellow) **ARC Jack-5 Bot (Blue) **Jet Jack-5 Bot (White) **Heavy Armored Jack-5 Bot (Black) *All Star Trooper (Yellow Varation) *All Star Titan EggPlankton Empire *Jack-4 Bot (Black) **Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bot (Red) **Sniper Jack-4 Bot (Blue) **Jack-4 Pilot Bot (White) **Acid Jack-4 Bot (Green) **Dark Jack-4 Bot (Purple) **Rocket Jack-4 Bot (Orange) **Machine Gun Jack-4 Bot (Dark Grey) **SWAT Jack-4 Bot (Black & Dark Red) **Bodyguard Jack-4 Bot (Yellow) **Giant Jack-4 Bot (Black & Purple) **Monster Jack-4 Bot (Unique Apperance & Any Colour, even Skin, Eyes, Blood, Teeth, Wings, Claws, Tail, Hair & Heart) ***Giant Jack-4 Gaia (Pure Black with Dark Purple, Dark Blue & Dark Red) *PlanktonBot (Green) **Scout PlanktonBot (Red Sniper) **Shock PlanktonBot (Black Heavy) **Planktonbot Pilot (White) **Shadow Planktonbots (Purple) Intelligence Technology Systems *ITSZECT Bots (Blue) **Slower Bot (Dark Blue) **Haster Bot (Light Blue) **Slowhaster Bot (Royal Blue) *Royal Troopers (Golden Variations) **Cannon Trooper (Gray) **Sniping Trooper (Green) **Gravity Trooper (Purple) **Fortress Trooper (Brown) **Blink Trooper (Red) **Flak Trooper (Blue) *Royal Mech (CN-1040) (Golden Variations) **Assault Type (Wine Red) **Marksbot Type (Electric Blue) **Aerial Type (Emerald Green) **Accel Type (Navy Blue) **Safeguard Type (Brown) **Stealth Type (Transparent Gray) *Chrono Droids (Silver Variations) **Ventidroid (Green) **Pyrodroid (Red) **Seabordroid (Blue) **Terradroid (Brown) **Heliodroid (Orange) **Lunadroid (Yellow) *Nitro Troopers (Green Variations) **Nitronader (Lime) **Nitrosniper (Camo) **Nitroflaker (Sea Green) **Nitrosiegedealer (Tree Green) **Nitrodefender (Dark Green) **Nitroflier (Olive Green) Equera Empire *Standard Equera Bot **Equera Alpha Type I (Light Red) **Equera Beta Type I (Light Yellow) **Equera Gamma Type I (Light Blue) **Equera Alpha Magna Type II (Red) **Equera Beta Magna Type II (Yellow) **Equera Gamma Magna Type II (Blue) **Equera Alpha Suma Type III (Dark Red) **Equera Beta Suma Type III (Dark Yellow) **Equera Gamma Suma Type III (Dark Blue) *Equera Beta - Status Types **Beta Marksbot (Blue) **Beta Aerobot (Green) **Beta Defender (Gold) **Beta Siegebot (Orange) **Beta Biobot (Purple) **Beta Blitzer (Red) **Beta Flakbot (Yellow) **Beta Ionizer (Sky Blue) *Neo Equera Bot **Pyro Type → Ignis Type (Scarlet) **Hydro Type → Aquus Type (Sea Blue) **Electro Type → Fulmino Type (Neon Yellow) **Aero Type → Caelum Type (Turquoise) **Umbra Type → Nyctus Type (Black) Aneas Empire *Aneas Soldiers **Aneas Knight (Silver) **Aneas Brute (Bronze) **Aneas Archer (Navy Blue) **Aneas 'Runt' (Brown) **Aneas Sniper (Red) Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology *Tachyonic Construct (Blue) **Decelerator Construct (Dark Blue) **Accelerator Construct (Light Blue) **Temporal Amalgamate (Royal Blue) *Royal Construct (Golden Variations) **Ordnance Construct (Gray) **Eagle Construct (Green) **Gravity Construct (Purple) **Barrier Construct (Brown) **Celerity Construct (Red) **Vulcan Construct (Blue) *Royal Automaton (CN-1040) (Golden Variations) **Assailant Aspect (Wine Red) **Marksmech Aspect (Electric Blue) **Caelean Aspect (Emerald Green) **Accelerant Aspect (Navy Blue) **Keeper Aspect (Brown) **Covert Aspect (Transparent Gray) *Elemental Droids (Silver Variations) **Ventidroid (Green) **Pyrodroid (Red) **Benthodroid (Blue) **Geodroid (Brown) **Photodroid (Orange) **Nyctodroid (Yellow) (This list is under construction, and may be subject to change) Command Post (Hologram Colour) *All Star Rebel Republic = Yellow *Transdimensional Allience = Green *EggPlankton Empire = Red *Serpentan Sepratists = Purple *Intelligence Technology Systems = Blue *Equera Empire = Black *Aneas Empire = Orange *Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology = Cyan Trivia *This game marks the debut of Kahn the Ghosthog Category:Games